As computers have become more and more powerful, they have acquired the ability to process more and more data. Furthermore, because they can process more and more data, computers need to be able to exchange data with other computers rapidly in order that they may operate efficiently. Moreover, computers that exchange data with each other often need to be able to determine the status of each other in order that they can exchange data properly and efficiently.